


sick, dark world

by picht



Series: nb brian [2]
Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coda, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Lingerie, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Nonbinary Character, Other, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Trans Character, Verbal Humiliation, nonbinary brian david gilbert, trans brian david gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: One thing Pat has learned in the short few months he’s been dating Brian is that they… are incorrigible.(i called her on the phone and she touched herself / i laughed myself to sleep)//aka the one set the day after the pax east unraveled when brian has flown home already but pat has to stay in boston one more day for work, and, like, honestly--can you blame them for riding the high after such a successful pax east performance by just being unbearably fucking horny?





	sick, dark world

**Author's Note:**

> mm. hey. its me again.
> 
> rlkdgdlk it is also 5:30 in the morning. i literally only wrote this cuz i added the song wow, i can get sexual too to my punk band altogether/scemo on main brian au playlist and every time i listen to it all i can think about is, like, writing phone sex fic. rkgl;nd;lkgndfl;gndf;gndfkl (also yeah did you guys know that i have an au concept where instead of being gay indie music, the altogether is a shitty scemo punk garage band and brian onstage is, like, leathermouth frank iero, you know what they do to guys like us in prison live intro gerard way, bert mccracken shouting "this song is about how sweet and tasty gerard's asshole is" levels of horny thembo and pat emo on main gill doesn't stand a fucking chance?? i am currently in the middle of writing it and have a tag for it on my tumblr which can be found [here](https://cripplepunkdyke.tumblr.com/tagged/punk%20band%20altogether%20au) if anyone is interested in joining my emo pat gill/scene boy bdg tumblr cult :3)
> 
> anyway! this is extremely filthy. probably the filthiest thing i have ever published. not really sure of any warnings which may need to be added aside from the daddy kink which has, like, become the norm for this ship. recommended listening for this fic is, obviously, the song it is titled after/inspired by, [wow, i can get sexual too by say anything](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-KeHFkqFt4). also recommended listening is [this 30 min spotify playlist i made](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2N1cBP825pQJXc0fLIBN0v?si=FEldFcjqQ2ibERHlhs9Qsw) w my favorite horny scemo songs which i listened to on repeat while writing this. just uh don't go spreadin my full name around lol. or if you do, make up something respectable about how you found my spotify/full name instead of it being cuz i published an extremely nsfw rpf fanfiction.
> 
> anyway! enjoy, ig. also don't tell my mom thx

One thing Pat has learned in the short few months he’s been dating Brian is that they… are incorrigible.

Pat can’t be sure if it’s because he’s actually that good at sex, or if going twenty-five years without sex was enough to make Brian decide that now that they're having sex they aren’t gonna stop if they can help it, but either way, they’re just--_God_. They’re just so _horny_.

It’s not like Pat _minds_ that his hot, bendy fem of a partner is horny all the fucking time. The sex he’s been having with Brian has, so far, been the best damn sex of his life. Something about Brian brings out a side of Pat which, sure, has been historically present within the privacy of his thoughts, but which he’s never really allowed himself to express with a partner before now.

It’s just that--Brian had been a _virgin_; Pat had been their first, and when Pat had gone a little crazy that first night, riding high off of Brian's performance and then impromptu love confessions, Brian had just… let him do it. They had taken everything he’d given them, and afterwards, when Pat wiped them down with a cool washcloth and let them rest their overstimulated, shaky body back against his chest as they drank the water he’d brought them, they had thanked him, like he’d made their first time sweet, special, _memorable_\--although really all he’d done was lose control over the thought of fucking the hell out his innocent, inexperienced younger coworker and turn something which arguably should have been gentle and evenly paced into the world’s most stereotypical gay porno.

So, yeah, no. Brian’s horniness is a fucking godsend. Most of the time. But maybe not--maybe not right now.

The Pax East live unraveled had gone so well, and at the end of the day they had gone back to their shared room, showered, and when Pat had asked, “What do you want?” Brian had simply sunk slowly down to their knees in the center of the room and said, “I want anything you want to give me, Daddy.” Pat had known, of course, that Brian is crazy into the daddy thing--it had probably been the least surprising secret of Brian’s he’s ever been let in on. But it’s still not something they indulge in too often; they have to be in the right mindset for that added level to the high amount of power exchange they and Pat already play with typically. So, in doing so, Brian had confirmed Pat’s suspicions that they’re probably gonna be riding the horny high of such a successful performance for the next week and a half at least.

Which would be fine typically! Brian’s horniness is a _godsend_ (most of the time). But they had boarded their flight back to New York that morning while Pat was stuck in Boston for another day in order to do his duties as a Senior Polygon Video Producer, which means that, while they’re horny with nothing to distract them, Pat is busy networking in a public space.

“Oh, sorry,” He says, at the tail end of a conversation he’s been having with some representative from Kotaku. “I just got a text message, do you mind if I check it real quick?” The man (whose name he doesn’t really remember) waves his hand as if to say _go ahead_, so Pat pulls his cracked Iphone out and, upon seeing a notification for two unread messages from Brian, feels acutely terrified of what they could have possibly sent him at 8 PM on a weekend night. Brian _knows_ that Pat is most certainly in a public space with various professionals in their field of work at the moment, it’s just that, that isn’t something that would ever prevent Brian from sending Pat any sort of content that they want.

Pat glances around, making sure the people he’s been talking to for the past fifteen minutes are engaged in conversation without him, and angles his phone towards him in a way which he hopes is inconspicuous. He opens the messages. He narrowly avoids going into cardiac arrest.

The first message is an image of Brian’s body, laid out in their bed, from the chest down. They’re wearing a matching bralette and panties set, both sheer with an embroidered floral print. The bralette does a nice job helping shape the small amount of breast tissue they’ve grown since deciding to try to gain some weight in an attempt to alleviate dysphoria, and their cock is completely visible in the panties, hard with the tip just peeking out over the elastic band so that the head--red, glistening--is in direct line of the camera.

The second message is text; ‘_daddy, please, i’m so hard but it’s like my body just won’t let me come without your permission :(_,‘ and Pat is easily able to hear it in the exact voice he knows Brian would use, were they saying it out loud.

Pat stares at the messages long enough that enough time has passed for the others to notice and get curious, and in doing so, he realizes his cock has mostly filled out. He puts his phone to sleep with the press of a button, slips it back into his pocket, and tries to push through his arousal in order to remember where the nearest single stall restroom is in this building. He thinks he has an idea, but he’s not for sure. More importantly, though, is the fact that Pat definitely feels like the others have noticed something is up by now. So he emits the most polite fake cough he can muster, says something inconsequential about a restroom, and books it out of there, praying that none of them can tell that he's been sporting a boner for the past five minutes.

Doing the best he can to stay focused on his goal and not think about the text conversation burning a hole in his back pocket on his quest for a restroom with enough privacy that he can sext his fucking partner from several states away despite the fact that he is supposed to be working, Pat finds a restroom easily enough. He slides in as unobtrusively as possible--like maybe if he makes his presence too known someone will immediately know what’s going on and he’ll lose his damn job. The moment he shuts and locks the door behind him he gets his hand down his pants, sighing and collapsing against the door as he rubs at himself through his boxer briefs.

He gets his phone back out, opens the conversation to a new message from Brian. It’s another picture. Their phone is propped up somehow against the foot board of their bed frame, and they must have a timer set for the camera, because their whole body is visible in the image. They have one hand reaching down between their legs, fingers pushing the panties aside and prodding at their hole. The other hand is holding the dildo that Pat knows is their favorite up to their face, lips wrapped around what has to be at least five inches of it, cheeks hollowed and eyes rolled back in a pose which is most certainly deliberate but really does make it look like Brian is just having the time of their damn life choking on a fake cock.

Pat presses his hand down hard against his aching cock while using the other hand to struggle through typing out ‘_Call me._’

His phone starts ringing immediately. He lets it ring several times, just to make Brian wait, and when he answers the call, puts it up to his ear, and says, “Hello?” Brian downright sobs on the other end.

“_Daddy_,” Brian says. “Please, ‘m. _Hurts_. I missed you so much, _all_ day, and I've been. Been teasing myself, all night, and I--”

“Brian,” Pat interrupts in the sternest voice he can muster. “You know you did something bad, don’t you? You knew where I was when you sent those messages. I had to excuse myself from a conversation I was having with important contacts in order to take care of this, because you couldn’t handle being on your own for one night.”

“I know,” Brian whimpers. “I was, was so bad, ‘m _sorry_. I was just gonna touch myself real quick before bed, but then I was laying there, rubbing myself through my panties, and it didn’t feel right. Felt like I was misbehaving, touching myself without you here. But I--_God_, Pat, It hurts. I need to come.”

“Hm,” Pat mumbles. Shoves his hand down his underwear and pulls his cock out, starts jerking himself for real. “You fingering yourself right now?” He asks the question like he’s asking about the weather; bored, monotone. On the line, Brian moans.

“_Yeah_.”

“How many fingers you got inside yourself right now?”

“Th-three, Daddy.” This is unsurprising; three fingers is about how much Brian can typically handle. They can take more, but they’ve admitted to Pat before that they had never gone up to four fingers when fucking themself until they got with Pat and he told them to do so.

“Good, Brian. Good girl,” Brian moans again, puts the phone on speaker and tosses it down the bed so that Pat can hear the sound of them fingering themself hard and fast. “I want you to give yourself four--” Brian swears, “--give yourself four fingers, baby. Do it for me. Four fingers in your pretty, pink, greedy little hole, and you can come. I’m gonna get off the phone. You were _bad_, baby. You gotta make up for it somehow. So I’m gonna get off the phone, and I expect you to film yourself with four fingers in that cute little hole, so I have proof that you did as I said.

“You can touch your cock while you fuck yourself, but only do it through your panties. Film that, too. Want you to come on camera, be as loud as you want for me. I wanna see your slutty little hole sucking those fingers in deep ‘cause I know you have trouble functioning when you aren’t being filled up, and I wanna see you rubbing yourself through those pretty panties. No direct contact to your cock, you don’t deserve it. And then I wanna see you fucking soak yourself and rub it in real good, ‘cause you need to be reminded that your place is always gonna be crying in bed covered in come.” Brian emits a noise like they’re dying, like their soul is being ripped out of them. Pat hangs up before they can respond with actual words.

There’s absolute fucking radio silence in the chat for a few good minutes. Pat knows, logically, that there’s no way Brian would ever be opposed to any of the things he said; after two months of fucking, Pat is pretty damn good at figuring out what to say to Brian, and when to say it. It had still been, like, _a lot_, though. The dynamic Pat has in his relationship with Brian is a dynamic he’s always felt drawn to, but never felt like he was allowed to pursue with a partner before them. So, when Brian is states away instead of right there with him to get him out of his own head, it’s easy for him to get anxious from overthinking--so much so that he feels himself flagging, a little, and his stupid anxiety has nearly convinced him to just try to force the boner down and go back to the event outside, when Brian finally sends him the video.

The thumbnail is… a lot. A little blurred from the large play button in the middle of the window, but Pat can still _just_ make out the picture of Brian’s hands on themself, their head thrown back against their pillow. Pat takes a deep breath, and presses play.

It starts with Brian three fingers deep. They thrust into themself recklessly, shaking the bed frame and the video with the power of it as they grunt desperately with each press of their fingertips against their prostate. Then, after a few moments, they pull out and pause in order to reposition their hand to add the fourth finger. Pat is expecting them to press in slowly this time in order to allow time for their hole to adjust to the change in size, so when they go right back to thrusting fast and hard over and over, moaning and crying out, humping up into their other hand which has been rubbing circles into the weight of their hard cock through their panties, Pat’s cock jerks with the surprise. He’s fully hard again, and fisting himself desperately.

Brian keeps thrusting into themself and thrashing around on their bed, moaning and whining and whimpering and crying, in a way that makes it clear that this is no longer a performance; now it’s just them, desperate to come after teasing themself for hours, but not unless they have their daddy’s permission.

“Oh, _oh_, Pat, Pat Pat Pat _Pat, I’m_\--” Pat can hear Brian, breathing so heavily it sounds like they’re hyperventilating. He watches their rhythm go sideways, their hips stuttering as they chase their orgasm. He fists his cock harder, feels precome dribble down his hand, thinks about the previous night when he had made Brian kneel in front him and hold their tongue out while he had jerked off into their open mouth, so that they could catch all of his precome and come on their tongue. He thinks about the tip of his cock getting wet as he started to get more and more into it; the way he’d rubbed the head on Brian’s lips over and over so that when he’d pulled back they were wet, shiny like Brian was wearing lip gloss, and when a drip of wetness started sliding down their chin, Pat had swept it up with the tip of his thumb and then gagged them with it for a moment before going back to jerking off over their tongue.

In the video, Brian yells, “Oh, I’m, _o-oh_… Pat, Pat Pat _Pat P_\--Oh, _Daddy_,” and when they shoot all over their own stomach, there’s so much of it. They take a moment to breathe, and then sit up in order to retrieve the phone and hold it above their body so that Pat can see their flushed, fucked out face, eyes closed and mouth open like they don’t even realize they’re doing it, as they rub their come into the skin of their torso in short little circles.

Pat is so fucking close he feels like he could cry from it. When Brian opens their eyes tiredly and looks into the camera as they raise their hand up to their mouth in order to suck the come off of their fingers, he’s fucking done for.

Pat comes so hard he barely has the mind to make sure he shoots into the toilet so there’s not a bunch of damn come in a fucking Pax East restroom. He takes a moment to gather his wits, and when he looks back down at his phone, there’s another message from Brian.

‘_Was I good, daddy?_’ It says. Pat takes a moment to tuck himself back into his pants, fix his appearance in the mirror so he looks presentable for a work event once more. He runs a hand through his hair and goes to leave the restroom.

‘_Very good, baby. Drink some water, go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow,_’ he types as he walks down the hall back to the event center, and turns his phone on silent.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway that was uh . that. dl;fkgndf;lkgnf;lhdlkhnf;
> 
> as always feel free to come chill with me on tumblr @cripplepunkdyke we have lots of fun and also get into real stupid trouble very often. i am like extremely annoying at all times and post way too fuckin much and a significant portion of my posts are asks and submissions i receive tormenting me by talking to me about pat gill having a piss kink or a foot fetish or something. last night there was discourse which last for at least 5 hours where people kept sending me stupid asks about what pat gill's Real middle name is (we finally came to the conclusion that his full name is either 1) pat patpat gillgill gill or 2) pat e-boy gill. the second option then sparked 2 different people creating e-boy pat gill edits and submitting them to me cuz i'm somehow like apparently a very powerful person and i harness it only for evil things)


End file.
